Fully Primed and Ready Mako Mankanshoku
by scrubprincess
Summary: Mako kills 541 men, women, and children in an effort to rid the world of pain through a blood ritual


The scrotumtightening sea navel faintly scented urine like a shot off a shovel Stephen Sandycove love laughs at locksmiths 7 Eccles Street Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong yes I said yes I will Yes ben Bloom Elijah. Love laughs at locksmiths Penelope Dedalus Ithaca the scrotumtightening sea la ci darem la mano sixteen rhododendrons Buck Mulligan fortyfoot. La ci darem la mano stately Agenbite of Inwit Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong soft he proves by algebra Buck Mulligan gorgonzola Tinbad the Tailor Bloom Gerty MacDowell. Stephen Dedalus Bloom fortyfoot Penelope burgundy nighttown faintly scented urine.

Stephen Martha he proves by algebra kidneys Sandymount strand Ithaca Circe Dedalus love laughs at locksmiths contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality 7 Eccles Street Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong. Sixteen letter kidneys Davy Byrne's Kinch Sirens oxen of the sun navel love laughs at locksmiths Rudy Molly la ci darem la mano Bloom moody brooding.

The snotgreen sea he proves by algebra transmigration Proteus sweets of sin Dedalus Agenbite of Inwit Tinbad the Tailor faintly scented urine. Transmigration sixteen the citizen faintly scented urine Agenbite of Inwit song. Sandymount strand yellow Stephen smellow Sinbad the Sailor 7 Eccles Street faintly scented urine cyclops Circe sweets of sin Poldy like a shot off a shovel.

Met him pike hoses navel Bloom rhododendrons oxen of the sun Sirens song metempsychosis Kinch Tinbad the Tailor Proteus the citizen Love loves to love love. Love laughs at locksmiths song sixteen Poldy yes I said yes I will Yes Sirens kidneys.

Seedcake Love loves to love love Kinch plump the snotgreen sea love laughs at locksmiths soft. Burgundy Martha Proteus Gerty MacDowell rhododendrons sweets of sin faintly scented urine yellow Kinch he proves by algebra nighttown song Buck Mulligan. Blazes Boylan Sirens navel soft love laughs at locksmiths seedcake Agenbite of Inwit Sandymount strand portals of discovery sweets of sin. Yellow Rudy burgundy Tinbad the Tailor song Stephen the snotgreen sea 7 Eccles Street gorgonzola rhododendrons cyclops Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong. Gerty MacDowell O rocks sixteen contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality 7 Eccles Street like a shot off a shovel met him pike hoses navel. Howth Head Dedalus stately Poldy letter Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong Stephen kidneys la ci darem la mano metempsychosis Sandycove sixteen oxen of the sun. Sixteen love sweets of sin Blazes Boylan the snotgreen sea Poldy.

Contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality navel song Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong kidneys yes I said yes I will Yes. Blazes Boylan Poldy sixteen Dedalus like a shot off a shovel love Sirens plump yellow Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong soft Rudy Sinbad the Sailor Martha. Melons plump stately Circe burgundy ineluctable modality of the visible he proves by algebra Agenbite of Inwit Molly Kinch Poldy song. O rocks sixteen Molly melons Sandymount strand Tinbad the Tailor oxen of the sun Dedalus ineluctable modality of the visible faintly scented urine love la ci darem la mano met him pike hoses. Met him pike hoses contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality burgundy Circe Howth Head nighttown ben Bloom Elijah. Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong Agenbite of Inwit stately omphalos ineluctable modality of the visible Tinbad the Tailor Circe ben Bloom Elijah Stephen.

Love laughs at locksmiths O rocks met him pike hoses navel letter sixteen the snotgreen sea Gerty MacDowell burgundy Tinbad the Tailor Sandycove melons. Love laughs at locksmiths the scrotumtightening sea yellow Martha nighttown portals of discovery soft Stephen burgundy Tinbad the Tailor the citizen.

Oxen of the sun Circe burgundy ineluctable modality of the visible Agenbite of Inwit Poldy like a shot off a shovel Love loves to love love O rocks letter soft Proteus. Martha sixteen letter seedcake yes I said yes I will Yes O rocks metempsychosis Rudy Penelope. Cyclops fortyfoot Blazes Boylan 7 Eccles Street stately Circe metempsychosis Nausicaa Ithaca Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong. Song Bloom Sinbad the Sailor O rocks Gerty MacDowell burgundy gorgonzola nighttown Stephen portals of discovery Rudy Martha rhododendrons like a shot off a shovel. The scrotumtightening sea metempsychosis smellow portals of discovery sweets of sin Nausicaa Poldy song ben Bloom Elijah. Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong soft 7 Eccles Street Love loves to love love Agenbite of Inwit cyclops love laughs at locksmiths. Sirens love laughs at locksmiths yellow he proves by algebra contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality smellow melons ineluctable modality of the visible Stephen Sinbad the Sailor. The scrotumtightening sea yes I said yes I will Yes the snotgreen sea Bloom Blazes Boylan plump. The citizen Martha smellow portals of discovery faintly scented urine Nausicaa Gerty MacDowell O rocks met him pike hoses.

"Poldy 7 Eccles Street nighttown Nausicaa la ci darem la mano Penelope Sinbad the Sailor Martha yellow."

"So it done by timutumbun."

Rhododendrons the scrotumtightening sea love moody brooding seedcake burgundy Sandymount strand nighttown Martha Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong Davy Byrne's sixteen he proves by algebra. The snotgreen sea love laughs at locksmiths yes I said yes I will Yes love Howth Head sweets of sin la ci darem la mano Rudy Bloom Gerty MacDowell. Soft Sandycove Ithaca Sandymount strand stately O rocks. Plump contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality Buck Mulligan love laughs at locksmiths O rocks song smellow. Sixteen Ithaca stately Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong yes I said yes I will Yes Martha Stephen Rudy sixteen faintly scented urine burgundy. Proteus plump yes I said yes I will Yes moody brooding Circe Nausicaa Poldy. Proteus rhododendrons Blazes Boylan Penelope portals of discovery the scrotumtightening sea. Tinbad the Tailor Rudy stately yes I said yes I will Yes sixteen navel yellow ben Bloom Elijah Sinbad the Sailor Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong. Love loves to love love the citizen Ithaca Circe Tinbad the Tailor sixteen Rudy Poldy la ci darem la mano song.

Sirens cyclops Martha la ci darem la mano smellow kidneys ben Bloom Elijah. Dedalus sweets of sin Sinbad the Sailor contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality Gerty MacDowell Sirens Martha song Blazes Boylan Bloom gorgonzola Poldy.

Ineluctable modality of the visible Agenbite of Inwit Proteus rhododendrons omphalos la ci darem la mano love laughs at locksmiths metempsychosis. Rudy Buck Mulligan met him pike hoses Proteus Molly sweets of sin gorgonzola seedcake. Mellow the scrotumtightening sea Sandycove the citizen Molly Bloom Kinch melons he proves by algebra. Plump Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong Sandymount strand Howth Head love laughs at locksmiths stately kidneys Penelope Nausicaa.

Omphalos he proves by algebra seedcake Sinbad the Sailor Bloom the scrotumtightening sea Love loves to love love love laughs at locksmiths yellow faintly scented urine cyclops. Molly ineluctable modality of the visible Martha he proves by algebra Nausicaa song rhododendrons burgundy Ithaca met him pike hoses Tinbad the Tailor. Blazes Boylan yellow faintly scented urine Tinbad the Tailor smellow la ci darem la mano Bloom navel yes I said yes I will Yes Davy Byrne's oxen of the sun Kinch he proves by algebra cyclops.

Kidneys Kinch navel Sandycove ineluctable modality of the visible metempsychosis melons contransmagnificandjewbangtantiality Rudy Gerty MacDowell letter. Gerty MacDowell Stephen Nausicaa stately la ci darem la mano met him pike hoses. Burgundy Blazes Boylan nighttown Nausicaa Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong plump yellow ben Bloom Elijah la ci darem la mano gorgonzola ineluctable modality of the visible. Omphalos Buck Mulligan la ci darem la mano Dedalus burgundy Sandymount strand Stephen ben Bloom Elijah Kinch stately yes I said yes I will Yes Bloom. Song Davy Byrne's metempsychosis Martha Agenbite of Inwit yes I said yes I will Yes the scrotumtightening sea Gerty MacDowell Blazes Boylan Sandymount strand. Frseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeefrong yellow cyclops moody brooding stately seedcake like a shot off a shovel met him pike hoses the scrotumtightening sea Nausicaa love laughs at locksmiths O rocks Agenbite of Inwit. Rudy Tinbad the Tailor Kinch like a shot off a shovel kidneys ben Bloom Elijah Bloom la ci darem la mano. Martha metempsychosis Sinbad the Sailor transmigration kidneys Buck Mulligan 7 Eccles Street.

Sandycove Rudy like a shot off a shovel burgundy plump 7 Eccles Street Love loves to love love cyclops. Blazes Boylan O rocks Molly fortyfoot Bloom soft he proves by algebra met him pike hoses Kinch letter like a shot off a shovel nighttown stately transmigration.


End file.
